¿Que hacemos qué?
by SilentDrago
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Eli descubriera que Nozomi lee historias NozoEli con contenido subido de tono?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Primero lo primero, quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews de mi historia anterior, realmente me motivan a seguir con esto. Ahora bien, hay par de cosas que quiero aclarar respecto a los mismos. Hubo gente que se confundió por el título y pensó que dejaría en coma a alguno de los personajes. No sé cuántos de ustedes se han pasado por mi perfil, pero yo realmente vengo del mundo de la escritura tradicional (obras originales, no fics), así que muchas veces escojo títulos simbólicos para mis historias. Por lo mismo, no siempre se encontrarán con literalidad en ellos; de vez en cuando hay que excavar más profundo.**

 **Dicho esto, les presento una historia de corte distinto a las otras que he publicado en este sitio. Además, la pareja también cambia (NozoEli). No los hago esperar más y nos vemos abajo con algunas otras cosas que quiero comentarles.**

* * *

 **¡¿Que hacemos qué?!**

La sempiterna marea humana en Akihabara se extendía como alfombra por todo el sector. Hombres y mujeres de distintas edades se paseaban por las distintas tiendas del distrito buscando tanto aparatos tecnológicos de última generación como los nuevos volúmenes de sus mangas favoritos. Unos cuantos, por otra parte, entraban a algún llamativo café esperando que una maid los atendiera. No importaban los motivos al final; el flujo diario era constante y no parecía detenerse nunca.

Pero, por supuesto, siempre existe gente ajena a ese ir y venir de personas.

Cerca de aquella zona, en la intimidad de su departamento, se encontraba una pelimorada sentada en un sillón con su _notebook_ sobre la mesa de centro del living. La chica se hallaba sola en ese momento en el hogar que compartía con su novia, una sexy rubia de ascendencia rusa.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su pareja, la joven, Nozomi Tojo, leía algunas historias que encontró en Internet, pero no historias cualesquiera, sino unas con cierto contenido no recomendable para menores de edad.

 _\- Esto lo hacemos siempre… Esto también, por lo general como preámbulo… Esto es nuevo, tal vez debería probarlo con Elicchi…_

No podía evitar relamerse los labios de solo imaginárselo.

Y es que había un detalle particular en las historias que hacía que todo luciera mucho más tentador: ellas dos eran las protagonistas. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pues durante su estancia en la preparatoria, Nozomi fue parte de un grupo de _school idols_ llamado μ's, que se volvió muy popular a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo activo, y debido a la interacción que mostraban sus integrantes durante los shows, muchos de los fans comenzaron a emparejarlas y a escribir relatos sobre ellas de diversa índole que después subían a sitios web especializados. No estaban tan equivocados: Eli Ayase, la novia de Nozomi, también había sido parte del grupo, y unas cuantas parejas más se formaron entre las llamadas "musas".

 _\- Estos fans, no pensé que nos vieran de esa manera. Aunque…_

El sonido de unas llaves y de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Nozomi, ya volví!

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, Elicchi.

\- Disculpa la demora. La tienda estaba llena y tuve que hacer una cola larguísima para pagar –dijo la rubia mientras dejaba unas bolsas en la cocina. Una vez hecho eso, fue donde su novia para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Comiste chocolate?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Eres demasiado obvia, Elicchi. Sabes y hueles a chocolate –respondió con un tono un tanto burlón.

\- Era de una nueva marca, quería probarlo. ¿Acaso eso es malo? –comentó Eli haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Ay, Elicchi, eres adorable. Ven aquí.

La pelimorada abrazó a su novia y la hizo sentarse con ella en el sillón. Ya con la rubia a su alcance, Nozomi besó su mejilla y estrechó el abrazo.

\- No hay razón para que te molestes, ¿OK? No tiene nada de malo que quieras probar algo nuevo.

Eli lanzó un suspiro y decidió ceder.

\- Nozomi, no sé cómo lo haces.

\- Te conozco desde la preparatoria, Elicchi. Sé cómo calmarte –respondió la tarotista besando su mejilla nuevamente.

La rusa sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su novia. En eso, sus azules ojos se enfocaron en el _notebook_ sobre la mesa y en lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué estabas viendo, Nozomi?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso, lo del computador.

\- Eh…

La adivina se separó abruptamente de su amada e intentó ocultar lo que leía, pero la exbailarina fue más rápida y tomó el aparato primero, colocándolo en su regazo.

\- ¿Historias?

\- Eh… sí… historias. ¿Ahora podrías devolverme el _notebook_ , Elicchi?

\- Déjame echarles un vistazo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Les daré una ojeada.

\- …

La sorpresa y el rubor comenzaron a invadir a Eli a medida que leía cada párrafo. Se dio cuenta de que su novia y ella eran las protagonistas de cada narración, y no solo eso: ambas se involucraban en situaciones sumamente comprometedoras, con unas cuantas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

\- ¡Nozomi, qué clase de cosas lees!

\- Elicchi…

\- ¡Esto es indecente!

\- Creí que esa línea era de Umi-chan.

\- ¡Ahora no es momento de bromas! ¡Sé que puedes llegar a ser una pervertida a veces, pero esto…!

\- Elicchi, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No es como si no hubiésemos hecho esas cosas.

La rubia se puso roja hasta las orejas. En eso, Nozomi tenía razón.

\- Mi dulce, dulce Elicchi –decía la pelimorada mientras abrazaba a su novia y ponía su mentón en el hombro de esta–. Realmente puedes ser muy tierna cuando te avergüenzas.

\- Nozomi, esto es casi como si violaran nuestra privacidad –comentó Eli a punto de sollozar–. No entiendo qué le ves de bueno.

\- Elicchi, las parejas hacen lo que sale en esas historias. Parece que les gustamos mucho para que creen tantas con nosotras en los roles principales.

La mayor dijo aquello con mucha convicción en un intento por calmar a su amada, quien parecía que pronto se pondría a llorar.

\- … ¿Tú crees?

\- Sin ninguna duda –respondió la de abundante delantera antes de besar cada centímetro del rostro de su novia con suma delicadeza.

\- Aun así, siento como si nos pasaran a llevar.

\- Déjalos que imaginen cuán afortunadas somos por tenernos la una a la otra. Mientras no exageren los detalles, por mí está bien.

\- Nozomi…

Azul y turquesa se encontraron brevemente.

\- Además, tampoco es como si realmente invadieran nuestra privacidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nozomi puso una sonrisa maliciosa antes de responder.

\- Porque lo que sale en esas historias no es ni la mitad de lo que hacemos.

La cara de la menor se iluminó como una baliza, con un intenso color rojo.

\- ¡N-Nozomi!

\- ¿No te acuerdas del disfraz de porrista que usaste la última vez? Creo que esa fue una de las mejores experiencias que hemos tenido.

\- Eh… eh…

\- ¿Y de esa vez que lo hicimos en el auto cerca de la discoteca?

\- Eh…

\- Oh, sí, y también esa vez…

\- ¡Basta, Nozomi, ya suenas como una ninfómana!

\- Pero es que Elicchi es tan hermosa que no puedo resistirme.

\- ¡Nozomi, no sigas!

\- Y es solo ella la que me hace sentir así de bien.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste? –preguntó la rubia sumamente avergonzada.

La pelimorada trató de ponerse un poco más seria.

\- Dije que Elicchi es la que me hace sentir así de bien. Si hiciera esas cosas con otra persona, no creo que las disfrutaría.

\- N-Nozomi.

\- Elicchi, esas historias no me gustan porque se traten de sexo...

\- Sé honesta.

\- Bueno, en verdad sí..., pero lo que más me gusta de ellas es que cuando las leo, me acuerdo de las cosas que nosotras hacemos y de lo que las hacen especiales.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con lo último?

\- A todos esos pequeños detalles que se vuelven todavía más atractivos cuando estamos juntas: tu olor, el brillo en tus ojos, la suavidad de tu piel, el sabor de tus labios, lo que hace a Elicchi ser Elicchi… Dime, ¿cómo te sientes tú en esos momentos? Quiero saberlo.

La ex presidenta estudiantil se veía un tanto nerviosa, pero no quería evadir la pregunta, por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

\- Yo… me siento… bien. Y es porque Nozomi hace que mi corazón lata de felicidad –más calmada, sonrió y miró a su novia con dulzura–. Aunque seas algo fastidiosa y pervertida, me encanta ese lado cariñoso y preocupado tuyo… En realidad…, me encanta todo de ti. Te amo, Nozomi.

\- Yo también te amo, Elicchi. Te amo mucho.

Ambas se fueron acercando en cámara lenta. La pelimorada rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia y esta el cuello de su amada. Eventualmente, sus labios se juntaron en un beso que empezó suave y que de a poco fue aumentando en intensidad.

Solamente la falta de oxígeno las hizo separarse, tras lo cual se quedaron mirando a los ojos con amor.

\- Nozomi…

\- Mi Elicchi…

El abrazo entre las dos se hizo todavía más estrecho, algo que aprovechó la tarotista para acercarse al oído de Eli y decirle con una voz insinuante:

\- Vayamos a escribir nuestra propia historia para adultos ahora.

\- ¡N-N-Nozomi! ¡Arruinaste el momento!

\- ¿Acaso Elicchi me mintió y en verdad no le gusto? –preguntó la mayor con fingida tristeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

\- ¡No, no, claro que no te mentí! Pero…

\- Nada de peros –dijo Nozomi mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba la mano de Eli para llevarla con ella a la habitación–. Hace rato hablamos de probar cosas nuevas. Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

\- ¡No me digas que…!

\- Una de esas historias me dio una idea que me gustaría intentar.

\- Nozomi, nunca cambiarás –suspiró resignada.

\- Pero así me quieres, ¿no?

Eli sonrió para sí misma. Tenía que admitir que esa era la verdad.

 _\- Creo que estaremos ocupadas un buen rato_ –pensaba mientras caminaba junto a su pervertida pelimorada rumbo a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. Siendo honesto, no sé qué les parecerá; este no suele ser mi estilo de escritura y es más bien una apuesta conmigo mismo para hacer algo diferente a lo que me es usual. Son libres de dejar su review, siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

 **Ahora les traigo una información que tal vez les interese: creé mi propia página de Facebook en la que planeo publicitar mis escritos, ya sean fics u originales. De momento, no tiene mucho, pero espero que vaya creciendo gradualmente. Si quieren seguirme, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Por último quiero saludar a los siguientes usuarios: Biso47, LoveAnime17, Waldemar16, Pasto, Saphire Cron y Unicornio Fumado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favs.  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
